Masterpiece
by WhisperedMuse
Summary: “Gladly,” she said with a wink. “Y’know Prince, I didn’t think you swung that way… I guess that proves my point – I can turn even gay blokes straight as a ruler…”


This sprung from a conversation with xXGagaGirlXx about fic ideas shortly before she wrote and posted her latest fic involving Cliff, Jovi and a safety pin… I conjured up a slightly different inspiration. Didn't think it would work with Cliff and so this little scene between Meat and Prince was born.

* * *

"Prince?" Meat giggled from her position on the floor. "What're you goin' to do to me?" She was currently lying on her back, her legs curled up to her stomach with her hands clutching her sides. Her hair was splayed out at various angles over the floor and she stared up at the advancing bohemian with curious, mirth-filled eyes.

"You'll see hun, just stop wriggling around!" The other Scot looked down on Meat with playful condemnation. He sighed as this seemed to make Meat even more hysterical than before. "Oh just spread your legs and roll over will ya!?" A loud cackle escaped from the younger bohemians lips and she pushed her tongue into her cheek.

"Gladly," she said with a wink. "Y'know Prince, I didn't think you swung that way… I guess that proves my point – I can turn even gay blokes straight as a ruler…" Nonchalantly, she rolled sideways so she was on her stomach, though she didn't spread her legs; instead she lifted her feet and kicked them slowly backwards and forwards in the air in an ever-so-slightly drunken manner. Prince laughed and lightly slapped her around the calf.

"Meat, we're practically siblings- even for you that's a new level of grossness…" He rolled his eyes and smiled as he straddled her thighs.

"Well if it's not that – what is it?" Meat replied; impatiently folding her arms and resting her chin on them.

"You'll see!" He quickly took out what he had hidden in his pocket and pushed up the back of her corset a little, revealing a small piece of smooth skin behind her hip. All Meat heard was a small click before the cold, wet sensation of a point on her skin. She flinched and yelped in surprise.

"What in the name of rock are you doin'?!" Whipping her around to look at the older bohemian she saw in his hand a thick black marker pen. Prince paused for a second, looking back at her and shrugging.

"Givin' you a tattoo…"

"A tattoo?"

"Yup." Meat paused.

"Don't you need a needle for that?" Prince loudly laughed.

"A needle? Meat, it's a drawing on skin – why on Planet Mall would you need a _needle_? Nah, this'll do just fine." Meat looked sceptically at her friend and then melted as he began to pout shamelessly in her direction. She sighed.

"Okay then…" Prince punched the air in triumph. "'But!" He stopped to look at her. "Nothing stupid, I don't wanna look like a complete sissy, you got tha'?" Prince just grinned and bent down pen in hand, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he worked. Meat could only pray to the rock gods that she wasn't making a huge mistake.

* * *

An hour or so later, Meat was stood in front of the cracked mirror with Prince's hands held firmly in front of her eyes. Slowly he turned her round and removed his hands and she turned her head so she could see her reflection in the mirror. She blinked once. Twice. A third time before looking cautiously up at her friend and then back down at her new 'tattoo'.

"Um… It's… Great Babe… Really great…"

"Are you sure you like it?" Meat smiled meekly.

"Yeah… It's, um… Original?" Prince only beamed as he admired his handiwork proudly, Meat couldn't bear to say anything to upset him. She looked down at the three squiggles on her back, wondering what exactly he had drawn. Slowly she asked 'What exactly is it?' Prince stopped and then realised something.

"Oh yeah! It's musical notes, old ones, like in the really old texts that only Big Macca's seen… I sneaked a peek while he was in the bog – though it'd look cool…" He looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed at Meat's expression – he was never this soppy. The younger bohemian grinned to herself and flung herself at Prince, squeezing him tight.

"I love it!" She exclaimed and with a few blundering steps she was out the door to show off the masterpiece.


End file.
